1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to analytics collection and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for enabling dynamic analytics configuration on a mobile device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web analytics allows marketers to collect session-level information about user interactions on a website. Analytics may also be collected from mobile applications and mobile sites. Analytics collected from mobile applications allows a marketer or mobile application provider to measure metrics such as user engagement and outcome of mobile application use. In order to collect analytics, a marketer informs a software developer what analytics are required for the mobile application. The software developer develops the mobile application, and incorporates all of the analytics requirements in the mobile application, such that the mobile application collects the required analytics data in an analytics library portion of the mobile application. The mobile application is then submitted to an application store (sometimes also referred to as an application store, application marketplace, or other variation), which is a type of digital distribution platform for application software. Thereafter, the mobile application is available from the application store for a user to download to their mobile device as an addition to their operating system. As the mobile application is used, the analytics library collects the analytics data the marketer required. When the marketer reviews the collected analytics data received from the use of the mobile application, the marketer may decide to modify the analytics library configuration in order that the analytics library collect different data from the user interaction with the mobile application. Changes in the analytics library configuration require the marketer to go back to the software developer and repeat the process by updating the mobile application, compiling, testing and then re-deployment of the mobile application to the application store. Current users must then download the updated mobile application and the process iterates until the marketer is satisfied with the collected analytics. Involvement of a software developer in addition to the marketer is a development process from updating, through redistribution that is both costly and time consuming.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and apparatus for enabling dynamic analytics configuration on a mobile device.